In recent years, smartphones, tablet terminals, and the like have rapidly spread. This is causing a problem of rapidly increasing traffic. To solve such a problem, studies have been and are being conducted on a system as a successor to a communication system (for example, NPL1) such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) in the Third Generation Partnership; Project (3GPP) or a fifth generation mobile communication system as a new radio communication system. The fifth generation mobile communication system is disclosed in, for example, NPL 2.